


Just one more bottle

by Supernaturallife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallife/pseuds/Supernaturallife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the evening after a day of research and you're relaxing with Sam and Dean around the bunker, but things get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Dean & Sam & the Supernatural universe belong to their rightful owners.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, I'm exhausted." You yawned and shut the book you'd been reading.  
"Good plan." Dean shut the other books up and stacked them on the side of the table. He then walked over to the fridge and opened the door, picking up a bottle of beer and turning round holding it up. "Anyone want one?"  
"Nah, I'm good." Said Sam.  
"Me neither."  
He shrugged and shut the fridge door, then came and sat down, drinking along the way.  
"Isn't that, like, your millionth drink today, Dean?" Sam asked.  
Dean just pulled a face and took another large sip of his drink, finishing it, before getting up to go grab another one.  
"Hey, Dean, maybe that's enough for one day." You said.  
"I can have another one if I want." He said, turning to glare at you.  
"Yeah, but you've had lots of 'another ones' today and it's not exactly doing you any good."  
"Who cares? I'll be long dead before the alcohol can kill me"  
"Don't talk like that!"  
"Why not? I mean, it's true" He leant against the counter.  
"Maybe it is, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't worry about anything else"  
"Well, it's my life, and I can't drink as much as I want." With that, he turned and opened the fridge once more.  
"Dean, please don't, it's a stupid idea." Sam said.  
"It's a stupid idea, it's not doing you any good." mocked Dean. "Don't you get it? I'm fine and I don't care if it hurts me anyway."  
"Yeah, well maybe we do." you said before you realised what you were saying.  
Dean looked like he was considering shutting the door, but seemed to decide against it, and reached in to grab the beer. You walked over to him and crossed your arms.  
"Come on Dean, you know better than this." You said.  
"At least listen to her, she has got a point." Sam lifted his head up and said.  
"I don't care what she says, I can do what I want. I'm not a child!" Dean started to look really angry now, but you didn't care, you needed to make him stop, before it got too far out of hand.  
"But it's not just today, you've been drinking loads every day lately, and we're worried about you." You said.  
"Well don't be." He said.  
"How can you even say that?! Of course we're worried about you, Dean! You're my boyfriend, and I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself!" You started yelling now.  
"Yeah, well I can take care of myself, I don't need you." He yelled back.  
You heard Sam gasp from behind you.  
"Well, fine then, but I'm still not gonna let you do this!" You yelled.  
"I'm gonna do what I want and you can't stop me!"  
"I will!" You yelled, extremely frustrated.  
And with those words Dean raised his fist and punched you straight in the face, the force of the blow sent you staggering backwards into the table. You cried out in pain and gathered your balance.  
"Dean, what the hell did you just do?!?!" Sam yelled at him. "I can't believe you did that to her!"  
Dean just stood there in shock and stared at his feet.  
You turned around still shocked and Sam walked towards you, put his arm steadily around your shoulders, and walked you out of the bunker.  
The cold, dark night made you shiver and Sam quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around you. You barely even acknowledged it, you couldn't believe what had just happened. Dean had never come close to hitting you before, and it all came as a huge shock.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked  
"I-I-I don't know." You stammered.  
"Is your nose okay? He hit pretty hard."  
You reached your hand up and felt blood on your face, "Yeah, it's fine."  
"Well, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna go see if I can calm Dean down, I'll come back out in a sec."  
"Sure, I'll just walk around for a bit."  
He turned around and went back inside the bunker. You stood there for a few seconds, taking a few deeps breaths, before walking over to where you knew your car was parked and getting your car keys out of your pocket. Going away seemed like the best option available, it was better for everyone that way.  
You opened the door and looked over at the bunker for a second. Then you blinked and got into the car, and shut the door before you drove off into the dark night.  
There was a place you could go for a while to cool down, then maybe you could find a motel or somewhere to stay for a while, before you figured out what you could do.  
You drove for a few minutes then pulled up into the car park. You got out of the car and shut the door, locking it. It wasn't too far a walk to where you wanted to go, and it didn't take long for you to get there tonight.  
Lost in thought, you sat down on the bench that you had sat down on so many times before. Looking back, you remembered the happy memories from this place, the first time Dean had said he loved you was here, and you used to come here together all the time. You started crying softly, everything coming crashing down, you'd lost Dean, and just ran away from the only family you had left.  
{Sam's POV}  
Shutting the door to the bunker, he felt a wave of panic, what would happen if he couldn't get Dean to calm now? He needed Dean to apologise to her, he couldn't bare it if she had to leave, he needed her to get them sane, and alive. And she was like an older sister to him, losing her would be like losing a part of himself.  
He walked down and round to the kitchen and saw Dean in exactly the same position that he had left him in.  
"Dean?" Sam asked softly.  
Dean just shook his head and put his head in his hands and started sobbing.  
"Dean, it's okay."  
"It's not okay, it'll never be okay, she was right all along! The drinking was even worse than she thought, I mean, I shouldn't have hit her, I love her." He sobbed.  
"Look, you've gotta apologise to her"  
"But how could I ever make up for this? I don't deserve her."  
"You can try."  
Dean looked up for a second, then caught Sam's eye. Sam thought that he was going to get angry again, but instead Dean turned and walked out of the bunker.  
Sam watched him go before sitting on the chair once again, just hoping that something might sort itself out.  
{Your POV}  
*Crunch*  
You heard the rustling of leaves, someone was coming. You stood up and turned around to see Dean standing there.  
You took a step back cautiously and saw the way he looked at you, he seemed terrified.  
"What do you want?" You said, but it came out a lot harsher than you intended.  
"I want to apologise, and I know that you can't forgive me, it would be impossible to, but I just need you to know that I'm so sorry and if I could ever do anything to make it better I would. Because I never ever intended to hurt you, I love you so much." He stopped for a minute and took a deep breath. "You were right, about everything, the drinking was getting too bad, and I should have listened to you, because then we'd never have had this problem. I'm so sorry that I hit you and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I know that I don't deserve anything, but I'm sorry."  
You saw the genuine pain in his eyes, and the tears started falling again from your eyes as you said,"I love you too."  
He took a step towards and reached out a hand to touch your shoulder. You involuntarily flinched and he instantly pulled his hand back, looking heartbroken.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said  
"It's okay." You smiled. "We can sort this okay? You just have to let me help with the drinking, you can't go through it alone."  
"I'm scared, I just don't know if I can stop." He was shaking now.  
You walked towards him and hugged him tightly, "You can do this, I believe in you."  
After a few seconds, Dean pulled away. "You don't have to, it's all my fault, you shouldn't have to help me."  
"I want to, because I love you and it's all gonna be okay, I promise." You took his hand and slowly started to head back towards the car park.  
"If you say so."  
"I'm always right." You joked and the pair of you laughed softly.  
When you reached the cars you went into them separately and drove the short journey back to the bunker, and the harsh reality of your lives.


End file.
